Wonderful Season
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Sungguh luar biasa cara kita berubah dan indah seperti sebuah keajaiban/Fluffy may be/Romance/SasuSaku/request by Nne-kishida/rnr?


_ Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning(s)_: AU, OOC, Sakura's POV, _Fluffy_? _I told you before okay... this is full of _gajeness

_Summary_: Sungguh luar biasa cara kita berubah dan indah seperti sebuah keajaiban.

_Note_: Dibuat dalam rangka mengatasi _stress _dan _request_ dari **_my first daughter

* * *

_**

**===000oo000===**

**Wonderful Season**

Romance

meirae1

**Request by Nne-kishida**

**===000oo000===

* * *

**

Musim ini mengingatkanku pada kisah kita di sebuah terowongan. Kau dan aku dua hal yang datang dari waktu, tempat, raga, jiwa, dan masa lalu yang berbeda. Bertemu pada sebuah jalan, kita tak saling menyapa bahkan menanyakan kabar. Dulu, kita berdiri dan berpegang pada tali masing-masing. Terhitung sejak musim dingin yang mengerikan hingga musim semi yang hangat, bahkan kita tak mengatakan 'hai' meskipun sering bertemu.

Kupikir lantai atas bangunan tua bisa menyembunyikan diriku yang setengah gila ini darimu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan tubuhku. Tanpa sengaja aku menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirku sambil menggembungkan pipi atas. Apakah kau tahu? Aku tengah bergulat dengan perasaan agar tidak meluap. Aku berulang kali mendengus.

Langit mulai tampak lebih merah dari dua jam yang lalu sejak aku duduk diam dan menatapinya. Ini luar biasa dan indah. Seperti saat kita jumpa dan terpaksa saling menyapa. Kira-kira seperti saat ini, mungkin.

"Mereka semua mencarimu dari siang tadi," katamu.

"Lalu untuk apa kedatanganmu kemari? Membawaku pulang?" tanyaku padamu.

Kau memainkan bibirmu sedemikian rupa hingga aku semakin tak kuasan untuk berbalik dan kembali menatap gumpalan awan jingga di langit merah. Kabar mengatakan bahwa kau tengah berjalan untuk mendekat.

"Papan ski bukan untuk diduduki," ujarmu yang langsung mengambil tempat di sampingku. Aku tidak bergeming sementara kau mulai meregangkan otot-ototmu yang kaku. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul. "Enam tahun yang lalu, jejak lalu lintas seperti papan ski di kota metropolis musim dingin, seakan menyiksaku. Jadi aku melarikan diri," sambungmu dengan santai. Sekilas ini tampak membingungkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tahu kalau kau hanya mengajakku untuk mengingat masa lalu.

"Ketika kota itu meluap, negara itu tidak cukup untuk menampung. Kota dan negara berlawanan, tapi mereka mirip," kataku menimpali. "Masih ingat kalimat itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku padanya.

Mungkin dia sedang tersenyum sama sepertiku.

"Ini bagus untuk membuat kesalahan dan indah menjadi tidak sempurna. Kau bilang itu dan tertawa. Luar biasa caramu menyelamatkanku dan indah caramu mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Terima kasih sudah berjumpa denganku. Meski hingga sekarang aku belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu," ujarmu.

Aku tersipu malu-malu lalu menundukkan wajahku pada lipatan tangan yang kubentuk mendekap lutut yang bersatu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mengalami perubahan begitu cepat seperti ini. Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu tersneyum tiap kali mendengar bunyi tenggorokanmu itu.

"Itu kalimat yang kauberikan padaku. Saat aku mencari cahaya. Masih ingat?" tanyamu padaku.

"Mungkin kau harus tahu satu hal, perjumpaan kita adalah hal yang disengaja. Jangan tanya oleh siapa, karena anak kecil juga tahu kalau Tuhan selalu ada untuk makhluk-Nya," kataku. Kulihat wajah pucatmu secara perlahan menunjukkan warna merah. Sekali lagi aku bisa melihat senyummu.

"Yah, bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih belum percaya apakau kau benar datang dari masa depan dan bisa menolongku."

Aku mendengus. "Jangan bergurau. Pernyataanku waktu itu hanya bercanda. Mana ada manusia yang datang dari masa depan?"

"Saat aku keluar dari terowongan, cuaca berubah buruk. Lalu kau tahu itu, dan kau membawa payung untukku secara kebetulan?"

Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan dengan menanyakan hal itu? Hal itu seharusnya kau lupakan. Tidak tahukah kau jika kata-katamu barusan serasa membakar wajahku?

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, Sasuke," jawabku.

"Prakiraan yang diprediksi, dan aku punya perasaan bahwa kau hanyalah seorang penguntit. Penguntit sialan yang bisa menemukan sisi kehidupanku di manapun aku berada. Apalagi kalau bukan datang dari masa depan? Kau makhluk dari masa depan ya?" guraumu.

Aku menahan tawa hingga wajahku merah padam. "Bodoh, dari luar saja kau terlihat pintar. Nyatanya otakmu kosong. Mana ada makhluk dari masa depan itu? Haha... kadang kejenuhan bisa membuat orang gila," aku menghela napas lega.

Gelombang semu angin berputar-putar di hadapanku, membawa daun-daun kering yang entah dari mana datangnya. Tempat ini tingginya 21 lantai bukan?

Aku menghela napas sedalam mungkin, tidak peduli apakah kau tengah merasa bosan dengan sikapku yang begini. Kau tentu tahu kalau seseorang di sampingmu ini tidak akan mengganggumu. Haha. Karena aku tahu kau tengah menikmati kelegaan untuk sementara waktu, sebelum orang-orang di rumah besarmu menyeret kita berdua untuk pulang.

"Sakura," sapamu membuatku menoleh. "Jam berapa ini?"

Aku memutar pergelangan tanganku. "Jam empat."

Kau menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memerah.

Kumohon, jangan perlakukan aku seperti seorang putri begini. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi tiap kali kau bersikap manis aku akan melayang ke udara sambil berdansa dengan lantunan irama bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, empat jam dari sekarang kita akan bermain. Anggap setiap setengah jam adalah satu tahun. Jadi kita berdua memiliki waktu delapan tahun di tempat ini. Aku ingin mengulang jalan hidup kita di masa lalu. Kau mau?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku biarkan kau melakonkan kehidupan kita berdua.

"Tahun pertama, kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang tertutup dari dunia luar. Lalu, tekanan dari keluargaku mengenai berbagai macam hal membuatku meledak dan bertindak untuk lari dari mereka. Aku kabur dan memutuskan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota," jelasmu.

"Hei, detail sekali. Aku sudah tahu," keluhku padamu. Yang benar saja, bahkan kautak perlu bicara aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kaupikirkan. Mungkin. Ya, mungkin.

"Kau diam saja," omelmu. "Bulan berikutnya musim dingin, aku masih Sasuke yang diam hidup pada dunia di pinggir kota. Suatu hari seorang wanita aneh datang dengan papan ski ketika aku tertunduk di sebuah terowongan sepi untuk meratapi takdir. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya wanita itu."

Aku memotong ucapanmu, "Apakah aku begitu aneh saat itu?"

Kau menoleh, menyipitkan mata lalu menarik ujung bibir. Genggaman tanganmu juga semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kemudian wanita itu mengenalkan dirinya padaku, dia bilang kalau dirinya datang dari masa depan. Namanya Sakura. Kau."

"Kau tahu? Saat itu kau terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tapi itu indah untuk menjadi tidak pasti. Dan ini adalah ketidaknyamanan yang indah."

"Kau pikir begitu ya?" kau menelusuri gerakan semu awan jingga di langit. Tak lama kemudian pandangan itu beralih ke dua bola mataku. "Keadaan ini sungguh menyenangkan. Ini luar biasa tanpa batas, dan indah tidak peduli seberapa kecil. Aku menemukan kebahagiaan saat itu. Saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu terhadap cahaya untuk kauberikan padaku. Lalu kita berpegangan tangan di tengah musim dingin yang menurutmu adalah salam perpisahan. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Terima kasih."

Tahun pertama kita berdua lewati dengan baik-baik saja, aku dan dirimu terpisah sejak musim dingin yang mengerikan itu. Sekarang, aku ingin melanjutkannya untukmu. "Tahun kedua, kau kembali ke rumahmu. Ayah, ibu, dan semua keluarga menanti kepulanganmu. Kau juga mulai masuk universitas. Sayangnya, kita tidak bertemu sampai tahun ketiga, dan tahun kedua ini adalah tahunmu untuk memulai sebuah sosialisasi."

Kau mengambil papan ski yang kududuki dan menyingkirkannya. Lalu kau menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukanmu. Aku tidak melawan. Ini hanyalah soal waktu, mungkin ini adalah caramu melihat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Kita berdua seolah tengah berada dalam sebuah kapal kecil. Kapal itu hanya mengizinkan aku dan kau sebagai penumpangnya. Dengan pelan kau mengayuh dayung, mengajakku berkeliling danau sepanjang hari, menutup diri dari pengaruh orang luar yang bisa menganggu kebersamaan kita. Itu yang kusuka, aku suka, maksudku yang kusuka adalah dirimu.

"Tahun ketiga kita bertemu kembali di musim semi. Aku yang tengah mempersiapkan bahan praktikum tak sengaja menumpahkan minyak ke papan skimu. Aku sedikit kaget, karena orang aneh yang kutemui di terowongan kembali hadir di depan mataku, di kampusku, di hadapanku. Kelihatannya saat itu kau terheran karena aku sudah bisa tersenyum, tidak seperti saat kita bertemu," katamu. Aku yakin kalau tahun-tahun berikutnya kau yang bercerita. Kautak akan membiarkan aku menganggu. Hihi.

Kapal yang membawa kita untuk berkeliling danau menambahkan fasilitas ketenangan. Bahkan seolah air di bawah kita telah ia komando untuk tidak berisik. Hal itu memungkinkan kita untuk saling mendengar jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Tahun keempat, aku menyatakan perasaan sukaku padamu. Kau diam lalu menantangku untuk bermain ski. Kau bilang, jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu kau akan menciumku. Kau licik, aku tidak bisa main ski. Maka aku terus belajar."

Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini. Kau yang berbaik hati meminjamkan dadamu untukku bersandar sambil melihat matahari terbenam dari atas gedung. Kapan lagi kau melakukan ini kalau tidak sekarang.

"Tahun kelima, aku membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa bermain ski dengan baik dan akan mengalahkanmu. Lalu aku bergegas mencari janji yang kau berikan padaku setahun yang lalu. Tanpa kuketahui kau telah meninggalkanku ke Swedia. Saat itu aku bersedih. Karena frustasi, aku keluar pada saat musim dingin untuk bermain ski. Aku pikir itu bisa menyembuhkan kekecewaanku terhadapmu. Berulang kali aku terjatuh dan ingin rasanya menangis, tapi tidak bisa."

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tergelincir di ufuk barat. Tapi kau belum juga melepaskan dekapanmu. Kau tahu kalau aku tengah terlelap menikmati semilir angin petang yang memabukkan.

"Tahun keenam aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliah dan siap untuk dunia kerja yang lebih menantang. Dengan demikian, keluarga besar berpikir bahwa aku harus segera menikah. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku hanya menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Lalu kau yang aku cintai tidak ada. Kau di Swedia. Sekali lagi aku terjebak seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Aku pergi ke terowongan tempat kita dipertemukan. Aku menangis di sana. Tiba-tiba jari-jari kecil menghangatkan jari-jariku dan pada akhirnya salju-saljulah yang berganti membungkus jari-jariku dan jari-jari kecil itu—

-salju itu dingin, bukan? Tapi salju kali ini luar biasa dan indah, cara jari-jari kita dibungkus sekitarnya. Ya, kau datang lagi di saat aku menangis. Tanpa membiarkanmu pergi, aku tertawa dan kau menangis."

Kau menyingkirkan tubuhku dari dadamu untuk bisa kautatap. Engkau diam dan tetap dengan senyummu. Jujur saja, aku sering sebal dengan tindakan seperti ini.

"Apa? Masih ada dua tahun lagi. Ayo cepat lanjutkan," pintaku sedikit membentak manja.

Kau mendengus dan melemparkan pandangan ke bawah. "Mana bisa aku melanjutkan kisah itu." Kau melepaskan peganganmu terhadapku lalu bangkit. Kau mengulurkan tangan dinginmu padaku. Aku menurut saja. "Kita tidak akan tahu, sebelum kita mencoba. Ayo, pendeta dan semua keluarga sudah menunggu untuk pemberkatan. Kau terlalu berlebihan, kabur hanya karena gugup. Lagipula aku berjanji, setelah kita menikah nanti akan kubuatkan kau rumah di atas salju yang tidak pernah mencair."

Aku tertawa.

"Bodoh, mana ada hal macam—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kau buru-buru menarik diriku dalam pelukanmu. Sekejap saja, aku kembali terbius dengann pesonamu. Oh maafkan aku yang tidak bisa diam jika kau peluk. Aku kembali meneteskan air mata demi sebuah kebahagiaan ini.

"Ini luar biasa cara kita berubah, dan indah seperti sebuah keajaiban. Meskipun kali ini salju tidak turun, aku tetap bisa mendapatkan cahaya. Cahaya itu akan selalu ada ketika kau dalam pelukanku. Tetaplah begini, aku berharap dua tahun yang akan datang dan seterusnya kita tetap begini, Sakura."

* * *

_**The End

* * *

**_

_End Note_: Mudah-mudahan kali ini _typo _minim *plak* Pertama kali bikin _fluffy_, sebetulnya gak paham _fluffy _yang bener itu yang gimana. Tapi nekad karena _my seety_ Nne-kishida mintanya _fluffy _*bletak* Ada yang mau ngajarin saya bikin _fluffy_? PM ato _review _juga boleh ^^


End file.
